


Rock Show

by CallMeMars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMars/pseuds/CallMeMars
Summary: Luke and Han go to an rock show. A lot of fluff, a bit of angst. Hope you like it.





	Rock Show

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I decided to write drabbles on my cellphone while my computer is not fixed. So here’s one that I thought while watching a show last night. I hope you like it.  
> I post it on my tumblr too. So if you want to go and check out the link is here:   
> https://shipping-land.tumblr.com/post/169941214340/skysolo-rock-show-an-hey-guys-i-decided-to

“Please, I’ll do anything you want. Just don’t tell mom and dad about it” Luke begged to her twin sister, who just keep a smirk on her face.

“What you gonna give to me?” Leia asked, with her hands on her hips.

“Anything. Just cover me up okay? Han was out the city the last month, this is the first night I’m going to see him” Luke continued to dress up, Leia still playing with her brother, acting like she was thinking for a moment. “Leia, please. Dad will kill me if he knows.”

“Okay. Chill out. I’m just kidding, of course I’ll not tell mom and dad.” Leia giggled, hugging her brother. “Go have fun, just be careful. And if Han broke your heart I’ll rip out his face”.

Luke smiled, his twin got out of the room so he could continue to get ready. The boy was nervous, he’d be like that every time Han would meet him. Han was older than Luke, way older, Luke always was afraid to seem like a child (sometimes he seemed like one) and afraid even more of the though of Han breaking up with him because Luke was too young.

Putting this thoughts aside, the blond looked himself on the mirror. He was wearing a black shirt, yellow jacket, blue jeans and brown boots. Luke loved this jacket, it was a gift from Han, from when he go to New York, and he knew his boyfriend totally loved when he wear that jacket.

Luke was ready to go out his window when he recived a message from Han.

_‘Heya baby. Where do I pick u up?’ - Solo._

_'In front of Phill’s.’ - Skywalker_

_'Are you sure it’s okay you go out tonight? If it’s not is fine, we can go out another day’ - Solo_

_'No. It’s fine. I want to see you tonight’ - Skywalker_

Han send another message, but Luke ignored it, he knew his boyfriend would insist on going out another day. While Han was an grown man, Luke was a 19 boy trying to go to college, none of their friends see this as an issue, but Luke’s parents were difrent.

Padmé never really go angst his son’s boyfriend, she was just worried Han would hurt Luke or not come back from his travels. But Anakin hated Han Solo, in his opinion he was a stubborn and irresponsible man, he would just broke his son heart and give him a bad example of life. Luke was constantly fighting with Anakin about his dating.

That’s why no one can know Luke is going out tonight. He missed Han so damn much to wait longer to see him, knowing his boyfriend was in the city and he weren’t capable of meeting him made Luke feel sad.

About half an hour waiting for Han in front of Phill’s, the familiar black Ford parked on the street. In the moment Luke opened the door, Chewbacca (Han’s dog) got out, barking non stop, happy to see his owner boyfriend. Chewie was more of a big fur ball than a dog, but he was sweet and cute.

“Hey Chewie, did you miss me boy?” Luke said, smilling and kneeling on the floor, petting the dog’s fur.

“Chewie! Back to the car, we’re going to be late!” Han said from inside the car. Luke felt a shiver run down his spine when he heard Han’s authoritative voice. Chewbacca got back to the car, in his place on the back sit, Luke entering right after. “Hey babe-”

Luke didn’t let Han talk, he just pull the man to a deep, passionate kiss. Han giggled on the blond’s lips, pressing Luke’s slim body to his own. They missed each other, a lot.

“I missed you so much. You don’t even know” Luke said, breaking the kiss while breathing heavily, felling a little dizzy from the kiss.

“Oh, I know. I missed you too. Jersey was nothing without you there.” Han answered, smiling and hugging his boyfriend.“One day, we’re going there together, there’s a lot of places you’re going to love”.

“I’m sure I would” Luke said smiling.

Han pulled over and start to drive. Luke was used to his boyfriend coming and going, Han didn’t have a house, he travel to lots of cities and states on the country, he usually stay out for one or two weeks on the summer, other times he’s out for one or two _months_ , Luke hates when this happen.

Before Luke and Han meet, Han never stood in one city for more than two weeks, he always came back to their city (Jakku, a small farmer town in Georgia) and stood for a month on summer at Lando’s house, to see his friend and talk.

But in one summer, two years ago, Han bumped into Luke, and they started to talk and like each other. When Han noticed, he stood in Jakku till christmas just because he didn’t want to leave Luke for so long. Han came back the whole summer and the week of christmas, then when he and Luke started to date, he decided to stay for good, just traveling some times.

“What you did while I was out?” Han asked, breaking the silence.

“Nothing really. I applied to some colleges, the answer will arrive in the end of next month. Leia and I go to a comic convention. And Dad take me to see Obi-Wan.”

“And how’s your family going? Your father still hates me?”

“Yeah… He still hate you. I fought with him today…”

“What this time?”

“I tried to convince him to let me go out tonight with you. He got mad and said no, so we started to fight. Then i got out through the window.” Luke said, Han abruptly stopped the car.

“Your parents don’t know you’re here?” Han turned to Luke.

“No, they don’t. What’s the matter? We always do that”

“No! _You_ always do that. They already don’t lile me, and you sneaking out don’t help.”

“Han, just forget about it okay? I just want to enjoy the night with you.”

Han sighed, continuing to drive. One hour later, they pull out on a field where were several cars and a stage. Luke, Han and Chewie got out the car.

“Why we here?” Luke asked, holding Han’s hand.

“Tonight, the band of a friend will make a show. I thought you’d like to come with me” Han said, guiding his boyfriend between cars and people. “Lando will meet with us soon. He need to give me something”

“I don’t. Lando is cool. If you said to me we were going to bring Leia.”

“Nope. Lando is just going to get me the thing and then go away. Tonight is about you and me only.”

“You mean you, me and Chewie, right?” Luke asked smirking and petting Chewbacca, who was walking by his side.

“Of course. You both are everything I have.” Han answered, making his boyfriend’s cheek blush.

Everyone always say that Han Solo is not very good with emotions or showing affection, but he was different with Luke, he always make sure to show how much he love the boy.

They reach the front of the stage and sat on the grass. Han put his arm around Luke’s waist, pulling him to lay onto his chest. Chewie laid his head on Luke’s leg, making a smile appear on tge boy’s face.

It didn’t take too long until the show started. People were siting or laying on the grass, just enjoying the music, some were making out, what was exactly what Luke and Han were doing right now.

“Get a room you too” Luke and Han brake the kiss and look back. Lando was there, smiling, holding a package underneath his arm. Han hugged his friend “Sorry for interrupting the love doves” Lando said, messing Luke’s hair.

“It’s fine. We’re going to have the whole night to ourselves” Han said giving Luke a malicious look, making the boy blush “So, you got me the thing?”

Luke know about Han’s job, he is a smuggler. The boy don’t know exactly what he contraband, but he know he don’t like it. That’s why Han is always out of town, he need to do his job, even tough he deal with people like Jabba, The Hutt.

“Yeah. He wasn’t happy, it’s better you don’t go out town for some time” Lando informed, handing Han the package.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere Luke is not close any time soon” Han said, hugging his boyfriend and kissing his forehead.

Lando smiled “Alright. I’m going home now. Have fun you two. And use a condom please.”

“Bye Lando” Han said, while his friend walk away. Then, the man turned to his boyfriend “Where did we stop?”

“You were putting your tongue into my mouth” Luke answered simling.

Han didn’t need to be told twice. Again, they were kissing on the grass, the rock music playing on the back made the moment even more perfect. Luke and Han always go on that kind of date, where Han sneak beer to Luke and they make out and talk the whole night.

“I love you.” Han murmured in Luke’s ear, bitting his lobe.

“I know. I love you too.” Luke replied resting his head in Han’s shoulder.

“One day, I’m going to take you out of this town. We’ll travel together, and I’ll never need to be far away from you ever again”

“And where we going?” Luke asked smirking.

“Anywhere you want. I’m going to get you there. Where do you want to go?”

“California” Luke didn’t even need to think on that one. “Have you been there?”

“Yes, a couple of times. Chewie loved it. It was fun… Long time I don’t go there” Han said, pulling Luke closer. “We’re going to California and I’m going to show you my favorite places there. And we’re going to have sex every night.”

“It seems like a very good plan.” Luke smirked, siting on Han’s lap and whispering into his ear “We could start it off by having sex every night. How that sounds babe?”

“Sounds really fucking sexy.” Han answered, kissing Luke and grabring a handful of his ass. “Let’s go to my car”

Han get up, holding Luke in bride stille, walking to his car, Chewie following right behind. Unfortunately to the dog, he’d be closed out side the car and need to wait laying underneath it.

**_Later that night_ **

“You’re just so fucking sexy. I love you” Han said, kissing Luke head.

The two boys were struggling to lay together on the back sit of the black Ford. Luke was laying above Han, distributing kisses in the man’s jaw line. They were covered with an sheet that Han kept in his car in case he needs to sleep there.

The lovers were recovering from their passionate love making a few minutes ago, Luke didn’t even knew he could come so much times in one night.

“It was amazing” Luke murmur while kissing Han’s neck. “I missed you a lot…. Please don’t go away again.”

“You know I can’t.” Han sighed “I hate to be far from you. But I just can’t, it’s… My job, you know that.”

“Yes, I do. But you could stop with you job.” Luke said, sitting up “You could arrange a job here and we could live together.”

“Luke we’re not going to talk about that now-”

“Then when? Every time I say something about it you change the subject! Han I’m tired of don’t knowing if you’re going to come back from one of you travels. I want to get marriage with you, build up a family, but we can’t do that if you’re not close!”

“I know! Okay? I know! It’s just…” Han didn’t finished his sentence.

“What Han?”

“Maybe it’s better you be with someone that is not coming and going-” Luke hold Han’s cheeks.

“Shut up. I love you, and only you. No one in the word would replace you. I just would appreciate to know my boyfriend is not in danger of dying.”

“I promise I’m not going to die.” Han said smiling.

“Good. Now, get me back home, it’s getting late”

Luke and Han dress up, let Chewie enter the car and drove back to Luke’s home. They kissed one more time before Luke got out the car and climbed up to his window.

The boy took out his boots and laid on his bed, closing his eyes. Then, his phone vibrated, Luke check it and a bright smile appear in his face.

_“I’m going to take you to a coffe where they make a really goid hot chocolate. Lov u babe” - Solo_


End file.
